Binary Solo - Part 1
The closer the hovercar came to the Bodyshop, the stronger the buzzing in Piper’s head, even from a block away the possible activity was confirmed. Piper shifted her eyes back and forth before nodding to Romeo. “Definitely a Neo, not one of ours and it’s --” Most rogue Neos tended to put up a fight, they were scared, they were overwhelmed, they were like rabid dogs on a leash, trying to pull away. She was often the first other Neo they’d ever encountered. This one almost seemed the opposite, like it was trying to rush towards her. “I think it might just want to help? I can’t tell. It knows what I am.” Romeo lifted an eyebrow. “A glitchy Neo that wants to … help?” “That’s what it seems, I don’t know if it wants -- he wants my help or if he thinks I need help. He’s glitching though - bad- he may be confused. Once we get inside, I’ll try and link up with him to find out” Romeo did like that sound of that … his Piper touching a glitchy Neo. “Is that even safe? What if it’s a trap of some kind …” He did want to worry or scare Piper seconds before a mission but it was Romeo's job to take in all the possibilities but stranger things have happened. So far all he knew this was a recipe for a dangerous type of glitch. Piper pressed the tattoo of Romeo’s barcode on her wrist to her heart, smiling at her Alpha warmly. “If it’s a trap of any kind, it’s a good thing I brought a veteran Alpha instead of some pup.” Romeo couldn’t help give his Piper a wry smile. “Uh-huh … “He said feigning a miffed attitude. “... now your just buttering me up so I don’t outright shoot the glitchy Neo.” He pointed out crossing his arms. The hovercar came to a halt. Romeo softened for a moment. “Seriously … be careful with this. It ain’t worth YOU going glitchy.” He reminded softly. “You won’t let that happen.” She said with confidence. “I will be careful. I promise.” She let herself out of the vehicle, and the buzzing only grew stronger. The pair exited the car Romeo putting on his game face. Security quickly guiding them from the pads to the medical centers emergency care ward. The further they navigated into the clinic, the stronger the signals Piper received from the Neo. Not words, not even thoughts, it was data, raw transfer of data. “01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010111 01100001 01111001 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110101 01110011 00101110 “ “Chosen?” Piper asked in a confused tone before they rounded the corner coming to a pair of double doors with the emergency displaying Lockdown in bright red. The chief Nurse rushed forward to greet them. “The Doctor’s still inside with him… “ She announced. “ She’s leading him to the isolation room this way.” She motioned the pair to follow. “We don’t usually get delivery.” Piper quipped, trying to keep an ear trained on the Neo. “Will wonders never cease.” Romeo said under his breath. They arrived in isolation a short time later clearing another set of double doors coming finally to a transparent barrier. The Chief of security and his team already on station offering the pair a quick glance as they entered. The speakers hissing static as a woman’s voice spoke aloud. “Yeah, Frakk you too ... " The voice sounded breathing deeply before taunting the unseen stalker. ” Yeah, come on church boy come and get me ... " The Giant of a Security Chief frowning as one of his security team called over his shoulder. “ The Boss is leading him this way now.” ---------------------------------------- The getting on her feet proved easy enough no doubt burning adrenaline the whole way but once there the moving part was a good measure more difficult. Not that surprising perhaps given there was a large hole in the back of her skull where her link had once been located. There was that momentary urge to feel if the hole in her head was really as big as it felt but given that the hand she preferred to use was burnt to a crisp and missing three of its five digits. " Well that's just stupid isn't it ... " She mocked herself pushing herself forward down the corridor. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that the Boy was not so far behind but had paused for a moment to collect her pistol from where she'd dropped it on the floor. "Come on Moron, You already burned through the clip earlier. Honestly what goods it gonna do you now..." She taunted as she continued along the wall. The boy grunted some kind of reply but Mei couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her one ear and total lack of sound in the other. That was until she started hearing music in the back of her head and started singing along to it much to her own annoyance because she couldn't recall the words until the she got the the bridge ... " If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on Sugar let me know ... " Mei smirked to herself using her hand to keep her balance as she walked. " If you really need me just reach out and touch me ...Come on honey tell me so ... " The boy seemed confused for a moment but was soon following after the gun held loosely in his one hand the knife still held in the other. One corridor and than the next and Mei was certain she hated the world and everyone in it. It wasn't simply that her head hurt now but now she was getting dizzy and felt like vomiting up a meal that she had not even really eaten. " Ha, get it ... " She sounded aloud. " ...Virtual vomit." Pressing her back against the wall she turned her attention briefly to Berserker boy who if it was possible looked even worse than she felt. Deathly pale with blood oozing from every opening now and his gaze seemingly unable to focus on her for more than a moment at a time but he was still driven. His lips muttering words she couldn't hear. " Yeah yeah ... You can't stab me in the tits if you can't keep it up." There was some amusement to be had in the fact that every other word she spoke just seemed to annoy him. Pushing away from the wall he just missed her again slamming the knife into the empty space shed just occupied a few times before realizing she wasn't there. She wasn't sure how but she finally made it to isolation. Pushing through the clear barrier door just ahead of the monster her than stumbling across the length of the room and through the opposing door into Greene's waiting arms before the door slid closed behind her. " I gotcha ma'am ... " Was the last thing she heard.